Michaela and Sully's Firsts
by ellenlovesellen
Summary: A collection of Michaela and Sully's firsts things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I am alive. :)  
****I found this collection of Mike and Sully's "firsts", naturally based on the show and I decided to give them a try. So, this is the first chapter. **

**First thing first: as everyone remember, I am italian, so I am translating my stories. If you find some mistakes - and you will! - please be gentle, I'm trying! ;) If someone wants to help me, I would be really glad.  
And last, for those who stille interested in Never want more... I'm working on the third (?) chapter. It's been a lifetime, I know. Shame on me!**

**enjoy!**

FIRSTS GLIMPSES

Sometimes, Dr. Michaela Anne Quinn seriously thought she would have preferred being a man: being a woman was the reason behind all the problem in her life. For example, in that moment she wouldn't have been in front of a little church, right in the middle of wild Colorado, in front of the strange expression of Reverend Timothy Johnson.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand: the telegram says Michael Quinn!". The Reverend wiped his hands with a duster, looking at the strange woman. She was from Boston, if he remembered correctly; she wore a tiny travelling – dress looking really expensive, her hair under a little hat matching the dress. Hats like that, in Colorado Springs, could be seen only in church, at Sunday.

"I believed I spelled it clearly", Michaela replied with resolution, and even with a little bitterness. "Not Michael but Michaela; my father was expecting a male"  
"Me too", the Reverend said. Before Michaela could answer back, he added: "This way, Miss…".

Michaela followed the Reverend starting feeling better: maybe he was accepting she was a female… or better, a doctor. This case wasn't any different from the others: her main problem wasn't her being a female; in Boston, the last Dr. Josef Quinn's daughter was one of the prettiest – even the most beautiful – girl in town. Plus, she was smart, sweet and well mannered. She can delight eyes and mind in men. Her problem was her degree in medicine and her stubbornness in wanting to practice.

Suddenly, Michaela noticed that walking in Colorado Springs was quite different from walking in Boston. But, attracted form a group in the meadow, she asked to the Reverend. There were some soldiers, a few Indians and a strange white man with a red blanket wrapped on his shoulders. She couldn't see more because slipped and fall face in the muddle. Feeling extremely embarrassed, she stands right away, with a little help from the dismay Reverend. She certainly doesn't believed that the group saw her falling, neither that strange man's eyes lingering on her a few extra seconds…

"This is outdated, Mr. Bray".  
Michaela removed the banner "No dogs or Indians" from the notice – board at the store. All that happened right away was too sudden: he soldier ripped the piece of paper from her little, white hand, telling her to mind her own business. A tomavak planed on the the banner, breaking it in two almost perfect halves. A shot, then a wolf growled. And him.  
That man, again.

It takes some moments, after which, Michaela has everything again under control. With her oblivious charm, she placed her own banner on the notice – board: "M. QUINN M.D. Permanent lodgings – also suitable for medical practice".  
She turned 180 degrees and she met that man's eyes. They were so close. So intense. So big and blue, and she suddenly felt deeply shake.

Well – she sure was pretty. Real pretty. Sully had never seen a woman prettier. But he doesn't want to believed to the sensation he was feeling.  
Still – had never seen two eyes like that. The right hazel, ant the left green. Incredible, despite the look of her face: serious, worried, stern.  
They were two emeralds, two waterholes in the dew of morning.  
Sully would never forget those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey! Hope you still interested in this story. Anyway, I wrote two more chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy, and thanks to my lovely Maddie for being my beta. **

**Enjoy!  
Hel**

**FIRST KISS**

"Medical clinic, Dr. Michaela Quinn M.D."

The big, green sight towered over Charlotte's ex-guest house. It wasn't a guest house anymore, but a real clinic. Not like the one she would have had in Boston, but knowing that that place was hers, and that she had worked hard for having it, made it better than any other place in the world.

Colorado Springs was her home, now.  
And Michaela had been accepted.

This strange woman from East, beautiful and stubborn, talkative but sweet had entered a restrict circle of people, a little town.

A family.

And Michaela, the "Dr. Mike", was in front of her clinic, her eyes on the sight.

"Nice sight," that deep, sweet voice.

"Thank you," she replied, happy, turning toward him. "Sully!"

A suit. She couldn't believe his eyes: Sully in a suit. He was so elegant, so... Perfect. So very sexy.

"What? Can't a man dress up for a special occasion?"

"You're looking very... Handsome". She mustered so much courage to say those last words.

She wasn't kidding herself, either, he immediately thought. He had always suspected it, but now he just knew she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. His eyes lingered on her long, pretty coppery hair, held back in a braid. Her gorgeous eyes, her perfect porcelain skin. Her tiny waist, her slender figure in the pink dress, and his mind zoned out a little, imagining the perfect body hidden under that dress.

He couldn't live without her. He just knew, but he couldn't admit it. Never.

"I bought you something," Sully said shyly, holding her the bag he had made.

"It's beautiful!". These words payed back all the world. "Did you make this?"

"It's for your medical tools; it's a place for your instrument, and your pills and..." He never finished the sentence. Her eyes were taking him to hidden worlds. Her tiny, dainty hands. Her nose, her neck.

Her lips.

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela murmured, leaning toward him. She brushed his cheek with her lips, in a dainty, grateful kiss. And he just knew, he couldn't let her go.

When she leaned back, he gave her the same sweetness, pressing his lips on hers.

The sensation of his mouth on hers wrapped Michaela in a sensation never knew before. They leaned back a little, and her big bright eyes lingered in his blue ones, asking for an explanation he wasn't ready to give her. Not yet, at least.

Sully looked around, embarrassed. And then, his look came back on her, and with a half smile he held out a hand for her.

She smiled and took it, and looking at each other, embarrassed and happy, they went to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRSTS "I LOVE YOU" **

Michaela entered the train compartment, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Sully crouched on a seat.

"What are you doing?" She attacked him, angry with him for his stubbornness, because he didn't mind his own business, because he always made everything worse for her. When he saw her, he leaned up a little.

It couldn't be her, in front of him, once again. If she weren't so angry, he would like to hold her hand for some more time.

"It's pretty clear," he replied the same way.

"Are you just leaving?". It seemed impossible. Not after the promises she had read in his gaze.

"There's nothing to stay for"

"You didn't even said goodbye!".

She didn't know what to tell him anymore to make him reason. She just knew one thing: she wasn't going to let him go.

"Goodbye," he said. And Michaela's anger took her over. "Why did you even come here!?" She wailed with all her fury.

"I told you!" He exclaimed. There was more. She just knew. And she wanted to know what.

"Why did you care?". Now it was him, not knowing what to say anymore. One side of him wanted that woman so badly. But the other one just wanted for her to leave that compartment.

"I care!"

"Well, it didn't look like that back there!" He exclaimed, standing up. Yes, the conference. She seemed so sure to marry William... Could it be the same woman that now was in front of him, with that fire in her eyes, demanding the truth.

"I asked you a question" she reminded him, lowering her voice, but with the same stern tone.

"Why did I come?" He replied, searching for the courage he wished for every time he looked in her eyes.

"Yes, why?" She asked again, her cheeks on fire.

"Because-" he started slowly, desperately searching for the right words. But in the end, what did he have to lose, anyway?

"Because?" She emphasized, on her last nerve. And then, finally. "Because I love you!" He did say it.

A jolt of the train, she lost her balance, shocked by these words she had dreamed for so long. He held her by her shoulders, caressing her sweetly, imagining her skin under the clothes. He looked at her face, desperate, doubting, waiting... Her eyes were full of fire, her checks hot from her nerves and their fight. She realized in a second what had happened. She had waited for it for so long, and now it was happening in a moment when she was not ready for it. She looked at him again, terrified by his blue eyes full of love.

And she ran away.

Sully held his head toward the door. A million of different confused images flashed through his mind. Painful like stabbing. The first time ever he saw her eyes, the first time he had kissed her forehead, held her in his arms, comforted. The first time he had thought she was beautiful, the first time he saw her hug Brian, or worrying about Jake, and he had been enamored with her sweetness, her gentleness. The first time he realized that he wasn't going to find another woman like her.

And he was sure he had lost her, forever.

Michaela went down from the diligence.

Colorado Springs. She was looking around, appreciating the little town again, when she felt Colleen's hand on her back, and she turned slowly.

And here he was.  
He had been her only thought since he had left Boston.

Sully.  
He had his arms at his sides, and she looked at that image, so familiar and reassuring. And in that moment she knew, that was the only place she wanted to be. She sighed and it were like her legs had a mind of their own: she took two steps toward him, and when she saw a light smile light up his face, she ran to him. He just opened her arms, and in a moment she was there, without knowing, without asking for more. He held her tight, swaying her around, he couldn't care less about the people and chatter around them.

And then, Michaela locked eyes with him, and she simply said: "I love you too!".

Their lips met in a little kiss, and Sully felt goosebumps for feeling those amazing lips against his own.  
They hugged again, looking in each other eyes, lost in their happiness, finally together, finally at home.


End file.
